The Legendary Beasts of the Ocean
by blackblur234
Summary: Sonic and friends was face a powerful army. Rising from the depths of the ocean, this army is waiting for their escape. To defeat them, Sonic and his friends must tame 5 legendary beasts. If not, the beasts will be used against the world, and the evil arm


Sonic the Hedgehog: The Legendary Beasts of the Ocean

Chapter 1: Tails' Discovery

It was a hot summer day in California. The sun was blazing down on California's citizens, 109 ° Fahrenheit and all. There were barely any people staying home. The only people that did stay home were people with good air conditioners. Everybody else was out doing something. Ice cream stores were sold out, saunas were out of business, and most of the human population's water supply was getting whipped out. The heat was a burden for everybody.

Every single beach in California was filled with people, trying to get some water to cool down. We find our friend, Tails, in one of Santa Cruz's beaches sleeping on his green polka dot floater in the middle of the green water. With his sunglasses, Tails just lazed around, catching some z's there, without a care of anything. He slept there dreaming about cars and planes.

Suddenly, the water just shook, but just a little bit. It didn't bother Tails at all. He just kept on sleeping. Suddenly, below the spot Tails was sleeping on, the water started to glow a shiny gold. Then, the shaking got heavier. The people on the beach started to panic. Everyone in the water, except for Tails, swam out in fear. They got out of their spots and started to run. They got into their cars, and drove off. But Tails was still in the water.

The shaking grew even more, and suddenly, there was a big explosion. Tails was flung into the air like a booger and landed in the hot, dry sand. He woke up, looked up, and saw a bright gold aura. There was a great, big empty space in the water. From the depths of the water, an item rose up. It looked like a golden box, but Tails was unsure of what it was. He got up, and looked from side to side. He was alone in the beach. Tails kicked himself off the air and towards the box. He raced towards the golden box, with the shaking growing powerful. He reached a big circle of golden aura, but before he could get in, there was a big earthquake in the land.

The Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk started to collapse. The roller coasters broke apart and disintegrated into the floor. All the rides exploded and left a big explosion of dust. Tails continued on with the box. As the oceanic floor below and close to Tails collapsed, he grot closer to the box. He finally reached it and grabbed a hold of it. Tails' hand started to glow gold, and Tails was once again flung away from the circle and landed in the beach, with the golden box in his hands. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and the open space in the water closed. The dust cleared, only to reveal destruction.

Tails got up from the sand. He stood up, looking at the golden box. _What did I just experience _Tails thought to himself. What just happened to him? Did any one survive? Would anyone believe him? Tails was scared. He just witnessed the death of millions. Tails flew from the ground and headed to Sonic's little house in San Fransico.

Sonic was snoozing on couch, with "American Idol" on. He had a plate of chili dogs next to him, but it seems as if it put him to sleep. Tails rushed in and blew Sonic away enough to wake him up. Sonic fell to the floor and spilled chili dogs on his head.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. "What's your problem!"

"SONIC!" Tails screamed, "IT WAS BIG! I WAS SNOOZING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BEACH! THEN THERE WAS THIS EARTHQUAKE, AND A GAP IN THE WATER LIKE MOSES! THEN THIS GOLDEN BOX SPRUNG FROM THE OCEANIC FLOOR AND THEN THE ROLLER COASTERS EXPLODED!"

"Turn off the caps buddy."

"WHAT!" Sonic pay attention to what I say! There were hundreds of lives lost!"

"Yeah, right. Like the time Shadow was Super-Cap Buster and shooting all the natives? Like the time Rouge was captured by the evil blood-thirsty aliens from planet XXX? Or like the time Knuckles was attacked by the chaos because he stole their floating balls?"

"SONIC! I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME!"

"Uh huh. Right."

"SONIC, IF YOU'RE EVER GOING TO BELIEVE ME IN MY LIFE, BELIEVE ME NOW!"

"Fine Tails, but if there's nothing wrong, you'll get the belt!"

"Yes, Sonic, I understand."

Sonic and Tails walked out of the house. Sonic grabbed his keys and locked the door. They stepped down to the floor from the wooden steps and hopped into Sonic's l Lamborghini. Sonic turned on the car's CD player and it played "Welcome to the Jungle." Sonic and Tails fastened their seatbelts, and the hedgehog and little fox drove off.

But, lurking beneath the oceanic floor, an evil and dark army awaits. A hooded figure is sitting on his golden throne, waiting for the opportunity to escape. With many legions of creatures, this army would cause destruction, if they were released. With a golden triton in his hands, the hooded figure ruled with an iron fist. But chained to his seat, he is powerless.

"My friends," the creature talked, "it has been 10 thousand years since we have been stuck in this prison. The Golden Box of King Carcharodon has been released into the surface. Once the other items are released, we shall rise from our cells and once again rule the land and water. The Empire of Atlantis shall rise again!"

On the floor, thousands of creatures are chained. With no sign of escape, these creatures are prisoners. With their powerless leader, these creatures will have no chance in wreaking havoc on the land once again like they did a long time ago. But time is running out, the legendary weapons of the ocean are being released from their resting place. Soon enough, this army shall rise again.

In the sands of Santa Cruz, bodies lay on the hot floor. Signs of life have been wiped out. Many mechanical pieces from the roller coasters are nothing but scraps in this junk yard. Sonic and Tails arrive in the scene.

"Tails?" Sonic gasped. "What happened here?"

"I told you Sonic. There was a big earthquake. And this box is my only clue."

Tails showed Sonic the box. Sonic was in awe. He couldn't believe that a little box can cause so much destruction. It was impossible. Just then, Knuckles came flying in.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out. "What happened here? It's a big wreck."

"Knuckles," Tails said, "there was a big earthquake. And this box just flew out of the ocean!"

Knuckles took a good glimpse at the box. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god!" Knuckles screamed. "This language! It's Atlantian! Legend has it this powerful army once ruled land and sea. But they were imprisoned by 5 kings. But that was even before my ancestors were alive!"

"So the Atlantians are behind all of this?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles said, "And once they're released, they will create and all out war with us, and most likely will win."

"They're in imprisoned," Sonic laughed, "How can they reach us? We don't have to worry!"

"Well Sonic," Knuckles said, "This box is one of five items. Once all five items are released, they will make their escape!"

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled. "WE GOTTA FIND A WAY TO STOP THEM! Let's go gang, we have a new adventure coming our way!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
